


Just A Sip Is All I'm Asking For

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Pregnant Sex, Sitles and Lydia are in love, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stydia, Twins, married stydia, milk drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: A suggestion from a talk show host gives Lydia an idea on how to make this aspect of her pregnancy better, now all she needs to do is get Stiles on board.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 15





	Just A Sip Is All I'm Asking For

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mention of a previous emotional breakdown and Lydia gets emotionally overwhelmed at one point.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Hold Me Close and Call Me Beautiful but you don't really need to read it in order to understand this one. 
> 
> This is day 12 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Lactation and Hair Pulling.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

After her meltdown a month and a half ago Lydia has slowly come to terms with her pregnancy body, finally understanding what everyone had meant when they had said she was practically glowing. Stiles had also stopped acting so weird around her after their fight and has gone back to acting like his usual self, no longer feeling like something was wrong with when his body reacted to the sight of her barefoot, pregnant and wearing his clothes. The sex that had followed had been mind blowing and as much as Lydia had wanted to deny it she was slowly starting to love being pregnant, that is until this morning when she had started leaking through her shirt when she and her husband had gone on a grocery run. Lydia had felt absolutely humiliated when a little boy had loudly asked his mother why the red headed lady’s boobies were crying, rushing out of the store as her face flushed with embarrassment. Stiles had quickly followed her out, asking Mrs. Sappirio, their neighbour who had stopped to talk to them in the aisle just before, to watch their cart as he rushed after his upset wife. He found his wife crying loudly as she leaned against the jeep door, arms wrapped around her chest as if trying to hid herself from the world.

“Lyds baby its ok. Shhhhhh baby come here, it’s all ok.”

Stiles coos, shrugging off his jacket to wrap it around his wife as he brings the sobbing woman close to his chest as he comforts her. The FBI agent knew his wife had had pretty bad mood swings since the pregnancy had but he had never seen her break down sobbing like that, figuring the stress from carrying twins, her issues with her body image and the embarrassment she had just gone through had finally been too much for her to handle. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Stiles unlocks the jeep, opens the door and lifts his wife into the passenger’s set, looking up at her as he rubs her hand. 

“Hey why don’t you wait here while I go pay for our groceries ok Lyds?”

Pressing his keys into her hand once she gives him a teary nod, Stiles places a hand on her belly, leaning in to whisper to the twins to be good for their momma while he goes and gets food, grinning when Lydia gives him a soft laugh at his words to their children. Remembering what the OBGYN had said to do once Lydia started lactating, warning that the banshee might start early since she was carrying twins, Stiles quickly grabs his cart from their neighbour, waving the nosy woman off with a lough thank you, and sprints towards the pharmacy to grab the supplies they need. Stiles grabs a few treats for the pregnant banshee before paying for their groceries and hurrying back to his wife, getting a watery smile and a soft kiss when hands Lydia her favourite chocolate bar.

Over the next two weeks Lydia has a series of crying fits when her milk leaked through everything including the leak proof nursing bra, and soon needs to pump multiple times a day as her body overproduces milk for their soon to be born twins, leaving the banshee feeling tight and uncomfortable. Stiles had started freezing the pumped milk figuring it would probably be useful to have once the twins were born so he could feed the girls without waking up Lydia. After the 3rd pumping of the day Lydia had had enough, the pumping machine had left her bruised, sore and ready to throw the machine out the window. The banshee knew she would need to pump again before bed otherwise she would be uncomfortable and tight all night. Feeling miserable Lydia slumped into the cushiony couch flipping through the channels, desperate to find something to watch. She lands on some talk show by chance when she stops channel surfing to go pee, coming back to the hosts discussing breast feeding and lactation. ‘Huh I guess I’m watching this then.’ She thinks as she settles back into the couch, swollen feet resting on the coffee table. The hosts had been discussing different techniques to use when nursing before they had answered a phone question.

“Hi just wanna say love the show ladies and that my question is if any of you has any suggestions on how to relieve the pressure of too much milk without using a pump? Mine has started leaving me sore and my husband gets all weird about it when I use it.”

Lydia’s interest is peaked by the caller’s question, staring at the screen intently as the hosts discuss different traditional techniques before one of the host’s casually suggested that the caller let her husband milk her. Stating he might be acting weird if the two of them have had a lack of intimacy recently and that letting him drink from her would solve both issues. The show had continued on giving useful tips that Lydia had made note of while she was still thinking over the advice given to the caller. She knew Stiles loved that she was pregnant, is easily aroused when he catches sight of her protruding belly and wonders how he would react to a request to milk her. She fortunately doesn’t have to wait long to find out when Stiles walks through the front door two hours later carries two takeout bags from the Chinese place she loves. Pushing herself off the couch Lydia wanders over to her husband, pressing herself into his side as she wraps her arms around him.

“Those better be just filled with egg rolls otherwise you might need to go out again.”

Laughing Stiles simply hands over the bag of egg rolls, knowing his wife has been craving them all day from the series of texts he gotten while at work before he pulls out a container of fried rice for himself and joins Lydia at the table after she had abandoned him for her food. The two of them enjoyed their late lunch with Lydia asking a few questions about how his day went and Stiles complaining about something this Daniels guy he works with did or said that pissed off the human. The banshee stared at her husband, chewing on her egg rolls, while Stiles was ranting about some rude comment Daniels had made towards his partner, Anna, who had returned to active duty after being on a short maternity leave when her wife had given birth 4 months prior as she tries to decide what was the best way to approach the milking subject with him. She finally decides to just ask him out right, since beating around the bush usually didn’t work with Stiles and tended to make things more difficult, and ended up voicing her question just as her husband had put a large spoon full of rice in his mouth.

“How would you feel about milking me with your mouth?”

The sudden question and subject matter of said question caused Stiles to choke on his rice, having sucked in a surprised breath while chewing. Coughing as he tried to get his lungs under control, Stiles’ mind was racing a 100 miles a minute while he went over his wife’s words.

“What? Is there something wrong with the pump?”

“The pump is great and all but my breasts are sore and my nipples need a break from that machine. I was watching some talk show and one of the hosts suggested so I just thought, you know…”

“Babe I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t thought about every day since you started leaking but are you sure? I know you haven’t had the best experience while being pregnant and I don’t want this to make you uncomfortable.”

Smiling at her husband Lydia reaches out and grabs his tie, her green eyes locking with his whiskey ones before she’s pulling him close to her, lips pressing against the shell of his ear.

“Sti I want you to suck my tits dry. Can you do that for me daddy or do I need to find someone who will?”

Lydia whispers in his ear, giving it a slow lick before she leans back in her chair to stare at Stiles, stuffing another egg roll into her mouth, pleased when Stiles curses and nods. 

“Good, now finish your food and come find me.”

Lydia winks, grabbing the last of her egg rolls, chewing on it as she saunters out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to strip, laughing when she hears Stiles call her a tease as she enters their room. She gives her husband about 5 minutes to shovel the rest of his food down his throat before he’s racing up after her, giving her just enough time to pee and arrange herself into a comfortable position on their bed. 

Lydia has just gotten into the perfect position in bed wearing nothing but a lacy pair of underwear and a matching robe when Stiles slams through their bedroom door, his tie loosened and a very obvious bulge in his pants where his hard cock is trying to break free. Quickly stripping out of his work clothes, not caring when they ended up as he tosses them to the side, Stiles crawls up the bed to his wife who is laid out like a feast for him and him alone. The daddy comment had riled him up and his cock had been throbbing while he finished his rice in record time. Tugging the belt of the robe loose Stiles groans as it falls away to reveal his wife’s gorgeous body, her belly round from his kids and tits already leaking. 

“Fuck baby look at you. You look so fucking delicious, you think you taste as good as you look?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Lydia shots her hand out, digging her fingers into Stiles’ longish hair before she is pulling it hard, guiding him to her leaking tit. 

“Come on Daddy drink your baby’s milk.”

Groaning Stiles grinds his hips into the bed as he allows his wife to drag him by his hair to move him into position before he wraps his lips around her leaking nipple and sucks hard, the sweet flavour of her milk hitting his taste buds as he does. The loud moan from his wife along with the harsh tugs of his hair encourage Stiles to keep sucking, pressing his tongue and dragging his teeth along the sensitive nub while he swallows mouthful after mouthful of Lydia’s warm, sweet breast milk, the taste driving him crazy. A sudden harsh pull of his hair drags him of his wife’s nipple with a strangled moan, hips stuttering their movements, the tight grip is his hair sends pained pleasure down his spine as he stares at his wife, panting with lust filled eyes. 

“Baby more…”

Stiles groans out as Lydia drags him to her other breast and shoves his face against her nipple, dragging his stubbly cheeks against the sensitive nub. His wife makes another hard tug to his hair to twist his head so Stiles' lips hover over the nipple of her full breast. Sticking his tongue out Stiles licks up the beads of milk decorating her nipple, moaning at the divine taste before Lydia pushes his face against her tit. Sliding his hand up her body while he sucks, Stiles squeezes at her other tit, massaging the tender flesh. 

“Fuck babe that feels so good!”

Popping his lips off her nipple, moaning as Lydia’s nails dig into his scalp before he pulls himself up and slams his lips against his wife’s, hands squeezing and kneading her chest as Stiles presses his hips into hers. The banshee's arms wrap around Stiles while one of his hands slip between their bodies to pull her panties down before he slips his fingers between her folds, rubbing at her clit and stretching her. 

“Stiles baby I need you inside me!”

Kicking off his boxers Stiles lines his cock up before slowly sliding in, bottoming out in one swift motion while his mouth seals back around her tit, his sucking in with the thrusts of his hips. Lydia's chest is a mess of milk and spit as Stiles drinks her milk and fucks into her, the banshee crying out as the pleasure washes over her. Her hand is still gripping her husband’s hair, tugging it hard as she bucks her hips to match his thrusts, close to her release. A sharp bite to her nipple has her crying out as her body spasms from the sensation, clenching down on Stiles' cock as he fucks her through her orgasm before his cum is filling her. Feeling Lydia fall apart as her orgasm washes over her Stiles makes a few more thrusts before he is spilling into his wife, releasing her spent nipple as he groans into the space between her boobs, pressing kisses into the wet skin. Panting Stiles slips his softening cock out of his wife before moving them around until he is pressed up against her back, a hand wrapped around her belly while the other is tucked under his head as he presses soft kisses into the back of the banshee’s neck. 

“God Lyds please tell me we can do that again, it was so fucking good.”

“Of course we are. It felt amazing and my breasts are no longer tight and uncomfortable. Obviously I’ll still have to pump but maybe you can drink from me as well so I’m not so sore all the time.”

“Sounds good to me baby.” 

Stiles grins as he settles in bed with his wife, content to sleep the afternoon away with Lydia in his arms and their twins pressing against his hand, sleepy and full from her milk. ‘Lydia has the best ideas.’ Stiles thinks, his last thought as him and his wife drift off to a pleasant late afternoon nap.


End file.
